


Eyes on You, Again

by shinayashipper



Series: The Star [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anonymous Messages, Atem is a dork, F/F, Gen, Idol x Fan AU, M/M, Online Chats, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, anonymous interaction, fan Atem, idol Yugi, mostly cute with hidden drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Sequel/continuation from Eyes on You, please read that first.Far away and unreachable.The popular rising star idol Mutou Yugi is actually Atem's high school friend and crush. Now, Atem can only just gaze up at him from afar as a fan. But, after a sudden confrontation with a so-called Yugi hater online, will it change Atem's life forever?Is the star actually reachable, after all?Puzzleshipping Fan x Idol AU. Idol!Yugi & Fan!Atem.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999303
Comments: 65
Kudos: 60





	1. He's The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's me, Red! I'm back again with a new instalment of this AU! I love idols and it's always fun to write about fanboy!Atem. Hope you will like this story too!
> 
> Please read Eyes on You first for some context!
> 
> Enjoy!

On the way home in Mahad’s car, Atem slumped on the back seat, eyes looking out through the window, staring at the pitter-patter of rain that was starting to pick up. Thankfully the rain started when the concert had ended.

_“So~”_ Mana sang from the passenger seat. Atem diverted his eyes from the road and glanced at her. She was looking at him with a smirk. That smirk that had been on her face ever since that Happy Birthday song at the concert. _“It’s the birthday boy’s best day~”_ She wiggled her eyebrows now. A small blush came up to his cheeks and Atem looked away, back to the road and the rain, “Shut up Mana.” The brunette laughed heartily at that, “You know, a _thank you_ would be great. I know that will work out. Yugi always tries his best to read fans’ banners.” That was true. Yugi was known to give the best fan service: he tried his best to read and respond to fans’ messages, always flashing big smiles, making heart gestures with his hands... Yugi would always do his best to make his fans happy, Atem’s heart clenched, he’s always been like that… even during high school days, when others treated him like dirt.

“But, honestly I’m kinda surprised he didn’t recognize you,” Mana mused again, shifting so she was sitting properly on her seat now. “Especially with that hair of yours. I thought you were really buddy-buddy in high school?” Atem gave her a sour look, “Don’t talk about him like that. And it’s completely reasonable he wouldn’t, he’s a _star_ now, Mana,” Atem made a gesture like a wave in the air with his hand at the word star. “We’re like, _here,_ ” He put his other hand on his lap, “And he’s- _Up there._ ” He put his waving hand in the air, emphasizing on how far apart they were. “Totally different worlds.” Mana didn’t look at him, but she knew Atem was doing a ridiculous pose again, she just snorted in response. “But you were still his buddy. Or, did you exaggerate that thing about Yugi treated you to ice cream?”

Atem couldn’t help the blush at that memory. It was a while back, even before his parents’ divorce and before he moved to Egypt. Atem was sulking alone at the park again that day. He remembered it was a blazing hot summer day, in the middle of Summer Break, but his father was at work and his mother was off playing with _that man_ again, and he got nothing to do. That was when he saw Yugi, giving out old toys and board games to the kids at the park for them to play. Mutou Yugi. Atem knew him, even if they weren’t in the same classes. In fact, everyone in the school knew him. The small, game maniac who was never really that good in his classes, always talks and rambles on and on about little details on his games, always flinches away when you call him, weird hair, too-big eyes, too-large outfits. _A freak,_ the whole student-body would say, even some teachers too, not that Atem cared much about those things. Atem knew what bullying is when he saw one, especially the ones that are very obvious like this, but he had his own personal problem to attend to, so he turned a blind eye to it. Atem wasn’t like Mazaki Anzu, who would always take action whenever she saw injustice right in front of her eyes. Atem was content to not minding others’ business and avoiding the world as much as possible.

It wasn’t the first time he saw Yugi at this park. He knew Yugi’s family game shop was just around the corner, so it’s not strange at all to see him in this neighbourhood. Even so, he never talked with him, just glancing at him here and there from his spot on the lone bench. Yugi was always surrounded by kids. Some days, he was seen giving out snacks, some days it was toys like that day. The only different thing about that day was how Yugi finally locked eyes with him, the other days he never truly noticed Atem’s presence but on that day, they locked eyes for the first time. Yugi actually flinched when he recognized Atem (despite his effort to remain as invisible as possible, Atem still attracted some attention at school, with him being a half-Japanese and half-Egyptian, he had significantly different features than many others at the school. It’s not strange that Yugi actually recognized him).

Atem looked away after seeing the look of utter horror on Yugi’s face. He probably never expected to see anyone from school here in his neighbourhood, and Atem didn’t want to gain any more attention than necessary. When he glanced at Yugi’s direction again, he was gone. Atem snorted. Yugi was probably afraid Atem would start abusing him outside of school now too. Atem understood the feeling, though. If he ever found himself meeting with anyone else from school, he too would rather be out of there as soon as possible.

What he didn’t expect is Yugi approaching him with a plastic bag full of iced goods, one hand outstretched to offer him a chocolate ice-pop, and a smile almost as big as his eyes. “Hi,” Yugi said, a little out of breath, “I was afraid I didn’t bring enough to buy more ice creams. Glad there’s a discount! Now, you can have some too!”  
Atem just blinked up at him, tentatively accepting the offered icy goods, a small “Thanks,” escaped his mouth, more of a reflex than anything. Yugi beamed at him and returned to the kids at the center of the park, giving out their share of ice creams.

Atem still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Yugi just looked at him and decided that he deserved an ice cream like the others. They didn’t even talk properly after that, Yugi just gave him the ice-pop and that’s it, they went on their own business again until it was time to go back home.

_“-Earth to Atem, hello~?”_ Atem blinked back to the present time, eyes snapped back to Mana who was watching him from her seat again, this time with a pout. “You zoned out right there. With that stupid grin again!” Mana huffed and Atem blushed as they heard Mahad chuckle from the steering wheel. “Leave him be, Mana. He’s remembering the time he spent with _the lover he never had,_ ” Mana truly laughed at that, with a spat of a big “Ha!” at the start, while Atem’s face grew redder. “Shut up, both of you!” He almost-shrieked, and Mana just laughed harder. “And we’re not exactly _buddy-buddy_ during high school, we just happened to know each other and meet-up sometimes at the park! That’s it!” Mana was still laughing and Mahad just indulged him with a _“Sure, sure,”_ like a kind, patient parent to a stubborn child. “Sure, Atem~” Mana finally managed after she calmed down enough to offer decent sentences. She put one of her hands on her lap and the other outstretched above her head, mimicking Atem’s earlier pose. “You and him, _like this,_ right? Yeah, yeah,”

You and him. Different worlds.

Atem bit the inside of his cheeks at that, keeping silent as Mahad and Mana changed the conversation into whether they should order something for dinner. Atem leaned back on the window, this time glancing up to see the night sky. The rain had stopped, it seemed. He could make out some stars here and there, so far away and unreachable. But still beautiful to look at.

Stars. Yugi.

_Far away and unreachable._

Atem closed his eyes and chose to ignore the sudden heart clench he felt at the thought of that.


	2. Username King_of_Games64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Decided to post this chapter early to put on some context on what I'm going to do with this story, because the last chapter didn't really show it. This is all very cliche but YOU KNOW ME, I love this kinda Thing... heh.  
> Sorry I could only write short, cliche things like this HHHH Also this is very self-indulgent, you can just Feel how self-indulgent it is LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It seemed someone had recorded Yugi singing Happy Birthday song for him and posted it online. Now, the video was everywhere with varied titles: “Mutou Yugi singing for a lucky fan”, “Mutou Yugi’s birthday fan got a big surprise!”, “Best birthday present from Mutou Yugi for a lucky fan” and on and on. Every Yugi-stan account on social media shared the video, saying how envious they were at this lucky fan. Some even pretended to be him to gain popularity. Atem honestly didn’t know how to feel.

He was glad he could look back and remember that time again with the video, but to be dragged by the mass of people like this felt so weird. And they all knew his name too because Yugi added it when he sang _“Happy birthday, dear Atem,”_ part (which, Atem still blushed at the thought of it).

Many even speculated him to be someone special to Yugi. Oh, God. Atem just hoped that this won’t bother Yugi’s career or anything damaging like that. Hopefully, all this heat will cool off in days’ time. He never wanted to burden Yugi with anything. No matter if they used to know each other from high school (which he doubted Yugi would still remember at all), or how he actually yearned to be that special someone for Yugi, even long before he debuted. Long before people knew him as the _star idol, Mutou Yugi._

Atem sighed and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Only 8 p.m. He just finished and submitted his assignments for today, and he got some free time. Mahad was in his room, probably needing extra concentration for whatever project he was doing because the sign of _“Please don’t disturb”_ was back again on his door handle. Mana was off with her girlfriend somewhere. Atem was alone to do his own thing, and he was still not tired enough to actually sleep. So, Atem opened up his laptop and turned on his pen tablet.

_Time to draw._

-

Atem was still embarrassed about it, but he was a hobbyist artist. A fan-artist, to be exact because he mostly just draws fan-arts. He had his own art blog and was actually quite popular online. His online name was PharaohofYami (which he still _cringed_ about with how ridiculous it was, but it was too much of a hassle to change) or just shortened as Yami by his online friends. Some also called him Pharaoh. Most fan accounts would put their favourite idols or characters' names in their online name, or at least their own real name or nicknames but Atem wanted everything about him to be as anonymous as possible. He was on the internet to have fun and share things he loved, it would ruin everything if he ever let his personal life slip.

Atem drew for a lot of fandoms. From his favourite shows to favourite games. But there’s one thing that Atem’s followers knew: That he was a big, _big fan_ of Mutou Yugi and drew him almost every day.

It was true, Atem drew Yugi every chance he got. From portraits to chibi, cartoony arts, he drew Yugi in a lot of styles. He could even draw Yugi from memory. He always added little stars surrounding Yugi in his arts, somehow it became his trademark.

Today he drew Yugi with the outfit he wore during the concert when he was singing the Birthday Song. The concert that meant the world for him. He posted it on his blog with a single purple heart emoji as the caption. Atem never elaborated on his captions. Some fans would write things like _“love of my life!”_ regarding their favourite people, but Atem was too shy to do it because it was borderline _the truth_ for him and it would feel like writing a love confession to the public.

Minutes after he posted it, many people responded with hearts and positive comments. _“Pharaoh is back with more of Yugi-sama’s goodness!!”_ a comment said, _“Thank you for gracing us with the beauty of Yugi again, Pharaoh!”_ another one said. Atem chuckled and responded with a simple thank you to the comments. It was always fun to interact with fellow fans like this, even if they had never met outside in the real world before, it’s always fun knowing you are not alone with your hobbies or interests.

_Ping!_

Another notification that indicated someone had commented on his post. Atem looked at the name and inwardly groaned. King_of_Games64. This guy again. He’s one of Atem’s followers that liked his anime and game fan-arts, but he always took his time to comment weird things on his Yugi fan-art posts.

_“You draw too good Yugi ain’t this good lmao”_

There he goes again. King_of_Games64 never talked bad about Atem’s arts, in fact, he seemed to love them, but he always pointed out how _“Yugi doesn’t deserve this kind of art”_ and it’s starting to annoy Atem. _Seems like King_of_Games64 was a Yugi hater?_ That’s what Atem concluded. He never really said anything threatening to Yugi or actively write bad things, so Atem didn’t feel the need to report him or anything. Looking at his profile, he seemed to be just a random dude on the internet who likes games and anime, no photos or any personal info could be found, though. Pretty much like Atem’s own blog. They’re both anonymous people.

Atem knew he shouldn’t be so easily swayed by a random person on the internet, and he’s been holding it out ever since the first time King_of_Games64 threw a comment bad-mouthing Yugi in his post. But he suddenly remembered those times he chose to turn a blind eye and ignore Yugi’s bullying throughout high school, and with that kind, sweet violet eyes in his mind, he opened up King_of_Games64’s Direct Message page and started typing.

Nothing would go wrong, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)   
>  [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for you who read and indulge me on this very self-indulgent fic! More to come!
> 
> Also because the conversations will be in chats form, I tried making it feels like chats so many words will get shortened, like:
> 
> u r = you are  
> w/ = with  
> ttyl = talk to you later  
> srsly = seriously  
> ppl = people
> 
> English isn't my native language but I hope you can at least understand this fic.  
> Please enjoy!

_“Hello, I hope you’re having a nice day, wherever you are. I’m just here to kindly ask you to stop commenting bad words under my Yugi fan-arts posts, and just to stop saying anything bad about Yugi in general. He may be a popular idol but most importantly, he is also a human being. He has feelings. You may not realize it, but even just a word could mean so much to someone else. Yugi might be seeing your words, and he would be hurt forever knowing that someone out there doesn’t like him like this. If you have nothing nice to say, please keep quiet and just be mindful of your own business. I assume you are not a bad person, King_of_Games64, I know you are better than this. Please respect Yugi and his fans. Thank you.”_

Atem read and reread his words again multiple times before he finally clicked the send button. Click. Sent. _Wow, okay._ He’s really doing this. He’s confronting a Yugi hater! On his own! Atem could feel his hands become clammy with sweat. He’s so nervous. Atem wasn’t much for confrontation, he would rather ignore everything and minding his own business. _But this is about Yugi._ That’s right. Atem was doing this for Yugi. In a way, it would be like an apology for all the times he could’ve helped him but didn’t.

A dotted chat-bubble appeared indicating King_of_Games64 was now typing his answer. Atem almost jumped, he’s so fast! Atem thought he might need a few more minutes but he answered right away! _Oh, God. Calm down, Atem Sennen._ He started to fan himself, he’s getting sweaty and nervous talking to a random stranger on the internet! But to be fair, this was a confrontation. Atem just hoped it wouldn't be escalated to the public and risked Yugi knowing about this mess.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I won’t do that again”_

Atem blinked and stared at the chats. Is that it? It’s over? Just like that? He didn’t make a hate speech or anything, he just simply apologized. Atem had never really interacted with a hater before but isn’t this just… _too-chill?_

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “But you do like Yugi very much, huh?”_

Atem was quiet for a moment. Now he’s opening a conversation? And a conversation about Yugi too. Didn’t he hate Yugi? Should Atem just ignore him? Maybe he’s just trying to be polite, Atem concluded so he decided to go along with it.

_**PharaohofYami:** “Thank you for your understanding”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Also, yes, I like him very much. I’m a big fan”_

Atem couldn’t help the blush spreading on his face at the word “like”. It’s a little embarrassing because it’s actually _the truth._ But this stranger didn’t have to know that.

There was a long moment before King_of_Games64 finally wrote his reply.

_**King_of_Games64:** “why do you like him?”_

_Why do I like him?_ Atem paused at his keyboards, wondering what he should reply that wouldn’t be getting too personal. How Yugi always sees the good in people, even if they treated him with such hate? How he smiles so bright talking about things he loves? How he gets excited at the simplest thing like completing a puzzle? How he always offers comfort to people whenever they’re feeling down, no matter who they are? How he likes kids and plays with them often? How kind he is? Everything Atem could think about was the Mutou Yugi from his high school days and not the _Super Star Idol Mutou Yugi_ everyone else knew him now.

Sometimes Atem also wondered whether the Mutou Yugi from their high school days was still there or not.

_**PharaohofYami:** “His songs are great and he’s a good person”_

Atem reread his answer and felt a pang in his heart somehow. Was it because it wasn’t a good enough elaborated answer? Or was it because he realized that he and Yugi are mere strangers now?

Strangers from different worlds.

_Far away and unreachable._

_Ping!_

Atem started at the notification, pulling his mind back to the current time.

_**King_of_Games64:** “I agree, Kaiba Entertainment really does produce great songs”_

Kaiba Entertainment, the company Yugi was under. It was home to many other popular artists. Yugi didn’t produce his own songs, though sometimes he was included as the lyricist in the song-making. Not that the fans loved him any less because of it. Atem realized King_of_Games64 didn’t comment on how he said Yugi was a good person. It seemed King_of_Games64 had a good taste in music if he recognized Kaiba’s songs great. So maybe he only just disliked Yugi and not anyone else. What a weirdo.

Atem huffed and wrote down his reply on how Kaiba produced good songs but probably cared less for their artists, and somehow he was discussing and comparing artists and their agencies with King_of_Games64. This stranger got some taste and very critical opinion about things, Atem thought he might have more knowledge about the entertainment world than he was. Well, to be fair, Atem was just following Yugi as an artist and didn’t care much about other celebrities, so his knowledge about this area only revolved around Yugi and Kaiba Entertainment. It’s interesting to read King_of_Games64’s opinions on things though, and Atem even agreeing to some of his points. King_of_Games64 really knew well about this subject as someone who seemed to be a hater of an idol. Well, Atem thought, sometimes haters know more than the fans ever would. Maybe they had their own research to find more of things they could hate or roast about the artists. The thought didn’t sit well on Atem, especially remembering Yugi used to get bullied in high school. What if someone dug up Yugi’s past and used it against him? It wouldn’t end well. Atem had to be careful not to let even the slightest hint that he knew Yugi outside of his idol life slip to this stranger.

-

The topic of their conversation diverted from a sensitive topic (about Yugi and his celeb world) to a more fun one: games and fictional shows. The reason King_of_Games64 followed Atem’s blog in the first place, was because he was actually a fan of Atem’s arts. Atem felt both honoured and conflicted because this was a _Yugi-hater_ he’s talking to. A Yugi-hater with a good amount of knowledge of the showbiz world and more knowledge about games and fictional shows. When not talking about Yugi or celebrities, King_of_Games64 was actually a pretty cool person, and Atem admitted he had some fun talking about their shared interest in games and fiction like this.

Atem heard the front door unlocked and someone shuffled around the living room. Mana was back. A glance at the clock said it’s already past midnight. Was he talking that long with a _Yugi-hater?_ A strange Yugi-hater who apologized for upsetting Atem and excitedly chatted with him about the newest trailer of that upcoming video game? It was a strange feeling.

There was a knock on his door and a muffled voice of Mana greeted him through it, “Atem, I see your lights still on,” Her voice was soft and sleepy, “Don’t stay up too late studying again or I’ll tell Mahad.” Atem chuckled, Mana was actually very sweet and caring. It wasn’t the first time Atem pulled an all-nighter just to study or review his worksheets, sometimes even forgetting everything else. Even forgetting to eat and stay hydrated, and it’s worrying his two housemates. “I’m turning in soon. And you’re one to talk, young lady. Do you know what time it is?” He heard Mana yelp, “I was just around the corner! Didn’t go far!” Atem laughed as he heard Mana shuffled back to her room opposite from Atem’s. Mana was dating this girl who owned a coffee shop near their apartment. The coffee shop was doubled as her living quarters too and Mana liked to spend time there. It was always cute to see the usual hyper, energetic Mana reduced to a shy, love-struck girl whenever her girlfriend was in the area.

Atem turned back to his laptop, still opening the Direct Message page with King_of_Games64. The stranger just sent him a link to a quiz page _“Which Duel Monsters card are you?”_ with a laughing emoji. Atem actually smiled at that. Trust King_of_Games64 to give him the most random things he found hilarious on the internet, and they just started talking like hours. Not even a day yet, and they already had a discussion about celebrities, games, shows, and now sending links to funny websites.

Atem would actually truly enjoy King_of_Games64’s presence if he’s not reminded by himself that this stranger was still a Yugi-hater. A very strange one at that, but a hater was still a hater. Besides, Atem still had to give some distance to ensure his past with Yugi wouldn’t get exposed. Who knows what a hater would do to Yugi if he found that information!

_**PharaohofYami:** “Nice talking with you, but I need to catch up on some rest now. ttyl”_

The answer came almost immediately.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Sure sorry for keeping you awake ttyl”_

Atem was just about to close the page when King_of_Games64 sent out some more messages.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Y’know I’m actually really happy to finally talking w/ u”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I really love ur works & u r really cool”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Sorry for making u upset w/ the Yugi thingy”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Just finding it weird ppl actually likes him lmao”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Love ur works tho they’re great”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Let’s talk more sometime”_

So, it seemed true that King_of_Games64 was a fan of his arts but had a sore spot for Yugi. What a weirdo. Atem could only shake his head and move to turn off his laptop. He felt a pang of gratitude over the fact that a stranger liked his works enough to follow him despite their obvious clashing preferences regarding Yugi, but he also felt weird because he just talked and actually had a fun conversation with a _Yugi-hater._ It’s so strange.

Hopefully, this confrontation with King_of_Games64 wouldn’t affect his future much.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Thank you for reading up until this far, you all are too kind! Thank you for indulging me with this AU. More to come! Sorry I could only manage short chapters like usual.
> 
> Please enjoy.

For Atem’s comfort, that video of Yugi singing Happy Birthday for him was no longer a hot issue now after around three weeks after the concert. People mostly concluded that Yugi was just super nice and kind to indulge a mere fan’s wish on his special day, which was true, Atem thought. The mystery of _Atem-The-Lucky-Fan_ was quickly forgotten, and no one had exposed him yet. _Phew, great._ He could go on his business without worrying people would recognize him in the streets. Hopefully, it stayed forgotten.

Yugi was also doing great, based on what Atem sees in Yugi’s official account, anyway. He uploaded his weekly Monday Greetings, the thing he always did to hype up his fans to start the week, consisted of a short video of him telling a message like _“You can do this!”_ while flashing finger hearts at the camera. He also liked apple pies these days, based on how he uploaded many pictures of himself with apple pies. Atem always felt this surge of affection and happiness every time he saw Yugi having fun in his own world. He cherished every single thing Yugi uploaded.

The most unexpected thing was how he and King_of_Games64 talked more online these days. Atem made his own rule not to follow back King_of_Games64’s account because this dude was still a _Yugi-hater!_ No matter how cool he was besides that. But, Atem still had to admit that King_of_Games64 was actually fun to chat with. Ignoring his casual remark on how _“Yugi isn’t that good at all”_ , it’s actually fun to talk with him about other things. Even random things like funny cat videos online.

King_of_Games64 was always online around the same time every day. Like he had his own online schedule. King_of_Games64 was always the one who started the conversation. He would send direct messages to Atem about anything, most days he would start with giving a meme or a link to funny animal videos. Atem would always excuse himself first to sleep while King_of_Games64 stayed online far longer than him. Sometimes Atem wondered whether he actually slept at all.

King_of_Games64’s public online activity was also mostly random. Sometimes he uploaded funny memes, with a hashtag “Me” or “Relatable”. Other times he would post excited reviews or thoughts regarding a new game he just played. King_of_Games64 followed many people, mostly artists and game creators, but he didn’t have many followers of his own. While Atem’s account had a decent amount of followers on its own and he had a name within the fandom. It’s a little lonely to see King_of_Games64 upload his rants about certain games without anyone else offering him feedback. But he never seemed to mind, though. King_of_Games64 never wrote rants regarding his personal life, everything was very vague about him. Atem knew they’re in the same timezone and that he’s a male and they’re the same age, but that’s about it. Atem was also an anonymous person online but he still felt somewhat uneasy- _excited?_ \- talking with King_of_Games64. So strange.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I want some sweets”_

Another direct message from King_of_Games64 and he’s as random as ever. Atem chuckled at the message. _Sweets?_ A glance at the clock, it was 11 p.m. _At this hour?_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Get them yourself”_

King_of_Games64 responded with a bunch of crying and cake emojis at that. Suddenly, Atem remembered Mana’s girlfriend’s Coffee Shop, The Dark Apple. They offered some pretty good sweets too. In fact, their Apple Pie was one of their signature desserts. It was good. Atem wasn’t really a fan of sweets, but he went to the Dark Apple that afternoon and ordered a slice, just so that he could take a picture of it and post it online with a caption _“It’s really good, I hope you can try it too”_ directed at Yugi. He tagged Yugi’s official tag in it. It’s a little embarrassing, but Atem hoped Yugi would see it somehow. He also wanted to share some of his world with Yugi. _O-Kay, that thought was super embarrassing, Mr Sennen, get a hold of yourself!_ Atem could feel his face reddens and he quickly dismissed the thought.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I want that apple pie you posted”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Can you tell me the name of the shop?”_

Atem stared at the messages. He wanted him to tell the name of the shop. Atem was just going to type his answer until he realized the coffee shop was much too close to his apartment for comfort. The Dark Apple was a family-owned coffee shop and they hadn’t made any other branch as of late. To tell King_of_Games64 the name of the shop would mean sharing its address and by some extension that would mean sharing where he lived too, and that’s a big no-no! Atem’s anonymous online life was at risk!

_**PharaohofYami:** “Just some local coffee shop”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Not comfortable to tell you, I’m sorry”_

There. It was better to be honest than anything else. Atem hoped King_of_Games64 would understand. _I’m sure he will,_ Atem tried to comfort himself. _He’s also an anonymous person, he would understand this feeling more than anyone else._

King_of_Games64 sent his reply after a bunch of “!!!” emojis. He liked using emojis and stickers.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Sorry didn’t mean to make u uncomfortable it’s ok I get it”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “That’s too bad, guess I’ll search it up myself, haha!”_

Then a flurry of shrugging memes was sent. Atem breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding, glad he didn’t need to share anything about himself to a stranger.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “But u would surely tell Yugi the shop’s name huh :P”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “If it’s Yugi u would tell him anything huh!!”_

Atem didn’t know what he meant with these messages. Maybe he’s just cracking jokes? Because King_of_Games64 was a Yugi-hater, Atem really couldn’t tell what he was thinking sometimes. Atem decided to go along with the joke, though.

_**PharaohofYami:** “Even my bank account :)”_

King_of_Games64 sent a bunch of key-smashes letters and laughing stickers at that.

_**King_of_Games64:** “LMAO HJAGVZSBVMJZB DONT BE LIKE THAT YAMI HCBSABVN”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “u r funny hhh”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “srsly tho, don’t do that lmao”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Yugi doesn’t even deserve ur time, Pharaoh lmao”_

Atem frowned at that. Again with that _“Yugi doesn’t deserve anything”_ talk. Atem wanted to go there and give facts on why Yugi deserved everything in the world and more. But talking to a hater would get him nowhere. Maybe King_of_Games64 was doing this on purpose, to rile him up, knowing it would push his bad buttons. Atem would absolutely block him if he’s not such a fun company, at least when the topic of Yugi was put aside.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Maybe I should’ve said I’m Yugi or something”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Then u would tell me the shop”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “And ur bank account :P”_

Atem snorted and actually laughed at that. _Pfft, you wish!_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Got to be better at acting, then, sir”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “You are not very convincing like this”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Far too different from Yugi, it’s honestly peak comedy”_

There was a short pause on the other line’s part before King_of_Games64 typed again.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Am I really that different from Yugi?”_

Atem laughed again. _Seriously?_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Duh. Yugi’s like, a Perfect Angel”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “He’s too kind for his own good. All bright smiles and sweet. Always trying his best and seeing the good in other people. No one could compare to him honestly”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “And he’s so pretty too. Have you seen his eyes?? Beautiful hues of violet, also it’s like stars reflected on them! I can just watch him and it’d be enough… but sometimes I want to give him more”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I really love him but he’s far too perfect and kind and sweet, it’s hard to describe”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I love him but he’s too good, too perfect! I would never deserve him”_

Atem needed to pause after he sent that last part. _Did I seriously just type that!? And sent it to a complete stranger who was also a Yugi-hater!? Seriously?_ Atem felt his face heat up, he just gushed about Yugi to this person! A _Yugi-hater_ at that! Atem covered his face with his hands. No one’s seeing him right now, just him and his laptop’s screen, but he still felt embarrassed.

It was all true, though. Atem thought that way about Yugi. Those days he spent watching Yugi playing with the kids at the park, or those days he watched Yugi get beaten up at the corner of the school building but would still get up again and smile, or the days they actually talked on that bench at the park. Yugi, all bright smiles and shining eyes, comforting him in more ways than anyone else ever could.

Atem realized he actually liked Yugi when he was on the plane going back to Egypt with his father, and it’s still the biggest regret he ever felt in his life because he never got to say goodbye properly to Yugi. Never got to say how much he likes him. Now, Yugi was told by many other people all over the world that they loved him. What does Atem matter around that sea of people?

_Ping!_

A reply came. Atem tentatively opened his eyes and looked back at the screen.

_**King_of_Games64:** “hmm”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You put him too high on that pedestal”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “He may be famous but more than anything he’s just human. Like you and me”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “We’re just humans”_

_**King_of_Games64:** : “He may be perfect in your eyes, but you’re also perfect in your own way”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Don’t think too much about it, Yami”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I’m sure he’s happy that you support him all this time”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You are also special to him, even as a fan. And you’ve given him enough”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Just relax for a bit”_

Then he sent a flurry of funny memes and stickers after that. Atem felt a sudden surge of relief and gratitude he hadn’t felt in a while. He was being comforted by an online stranger. A stranger who was also a Yugi-hater. A Yugi-hater who was comforting him regarding his Yugi-issues. Atem let out a broken laugh at the irony of it. He appreciated the gesture, though. So, King_of_Games64 wasn’t a jerk at all. Maybe he was a kind person who was just mean to Yugi? Atem would never understand a random online hater’s way of thinking. 

Atem typed a simple thank you as a response and they started talking about other random, simpler things.

Yugi didn’t appear as the topic again throughout the conversation.


	5. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading until this far! More to come!  
> Honestly, I really don't have any decent schedule but somehow for this fic, whenever my favourite idol group made me emotional, I would update it HHHH
> 
> Sorry, as usual, I can't write anything long so this is all a short read. Please enjoy!

August came in with ease and Yugi just announced his summer comeback.

Atem was chatting again with King_of_Games64 then, with the stranger talking about _“surprises”_ before he got a sudden notification from Yugi’s official page, announcing his summer comeback album would be released in the middle of August. The announcement came with a concept teaser video of Yugi, all soft and bright smiles, fitting for a summer song. Atem could feel his heart beat faster and he couldn’t stop tapping the replay button, even though it’s only a one-minute teaser video. He would cherish any content Yugi gave him.

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Surprise really came? lmao”_

Atem laughed at that. Yeah, they were just talking randomly about surprises right before Yugi’s comeback announcement, _what a coincidence._

_**PharaohofYami:** “The best surprise ever”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I can’t believe they just announced it, so close to the release date too!”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Just hope Kaiba take good care of Yugi during this promotion period or else”_

Atem wasn’t that much into using emojis or stickers, but he used some only to emphasize his point this time. Announcing the comeback so close to the release date! That would mean Yugi had a more packed schedule for the promotion period. Surely there would be more interviews now to regard this new comeback. Imagine how busy Yugi would be! Atem loved all the contents Yugi had to offer, but he couldn’t help to worry about his health.

Remembering the Yugi who would surely get up again and still manage a smile after a harsh beating from bullies formed a knot in Atem’s heart. He could only watch then, and he could only watch now too.

King_of_Games64 sent out funny reaction memes of people laughing. _“You go, knight in shining armor! lmao”_ he wrote and Atem just smiled bitterly. If only he could be a knight in shining armor for Yugi, to protect him and kept him safe for all eternity, he would. But, currently, he was just a simple university student who liked to go online anonymously and draw fan-arts, chasing after the shadows of the sweet boy he liked since high school. Atem sighed. Yugi was always there to brighten his day, from back then in high school days and now, as an idol, even if he’s doing it not especially for Atem, but for all of his fans. Atem just hoped he could give the same sentiment to Yugi. He wanted to repay Yugi somehow, for whatever he had done for Atem.

_**PharaohofYami:** “If only I were some knight in shining armor that’d be great”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I just want Yugi to be safe and happy”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I love all his contents, of course”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “But I love him more”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Than anything else”_

There was a long silence after Atem sent that last message. Atem tilted his head to the side, wondering what’s holding King_of_Games64 from replying. He usually replied as fast as he read the messages. _Ah,_ must be because he gushed about Yugi again. It wasn’t the first time Atem… _confessed his love_ for Yugi to this stranger, Atem had done it several times as they kept chatting in the direct messages. Atem didn't usually go around in public telling how much he loved Yugi, because it was too real to talk about so casually. But as more time passed with him chatting with King_of_Games64, these confessions slipped out more often. King_of_Games64 made him feel comfortable enough to admit he loved Yugi in the chat. It felt freeing somehow to share this feeling to someone else, like letting out a huge burden. The only ones who knew about his hopeless crush on Yugi were just Mahad and Mana. Besides, King_of_Games64 probably thought Atem was just being another smitten fan. All fans said they love their favourite artists all the time. Without context, his confession would be just like any other fans’ squeal.

King_of_Games64 always had that pause every time Atem told him he loved Yugi, though. Atem thought it must be because he hated Yugi and felt a little strange that someone else actually liked the person he hated. A hater was always ridiculous like that.

_Ping!_ Ah, there he is.

_**King_of_Games64:** “lmao”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You know”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Maybe Yugi actually likes doing this”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “For his fans”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Maybe this comeback is prepared solely because Yugi wants it for his fans”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Kaiba is usually very organized right”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Idk, maybe Yugi begged the CEO himself to have this comeback haha”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “So you just sit nicely there”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “And just hype him up like u usually do”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “That’s enough for him”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You’ve done more than enough”_

_Huh,_ Atem mused, rereading the messages King_of_Games64 sent and smiled. King_of_Games64 really was a good guy, after all, trying to cheer Atem up like this. The thought that Yugi himself added this schedule to his already busy one, no matter if it’s just a mini-album, to make his fans happy really gave another surge of affection and gratitude in Atem. He is still worried about Yugi’s health, but if this is what Yugi wanted, then he will do his best to support him. He would cherish every little thing Yugi offered.

More than that, Atem also felt immense gratitude for King_of_Games64. Atem must admit his casual comments of bad-mouthing Yugi were annoying, but overall, the stranger was a good person. King_of_Games64 always opened up the conversation with certain cheerfulness that made Atem eager to talk with him. His funny remarks and excited chatter always made Atem laugh, even if Atem couldn’t see his face and could only read his chats. But at times like this that made Atem feel especially grateful to talk with him. King_of_Games64 could offer him advice, amusement through funny websites or whatever it was he found hilarious enough to share, and a sense of comfort even with just communicating with him via chats like this. King_of_Games64 had never asked about his personal information, always respecting him whenever he refused to answer certain questions, never pushing and was always overall a good company.

It was a strange thing but Atem really thought they could be friends, even in real life.

Atem decided to show this gratitude to him. Maybe someday later, he would find the time to draw a proper gift art for King, he loved Atem's arts, after all. But for now, he could only type some nice messages. Hopefully, his feelings would be conveyed through the texts.

_**PharaohofYami:** “Hey, King?”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “You know, I think we started things on a rough patch”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “But the more we interact, you are a lot cooler than I thought”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “You are a great company”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Thank you”_

King_of_Games64 showered him with a bunch of surprised, embarrassed, flustered emojis and stickers. Atem chuckled at them, offering his own shy emojis to counter.

_**King_of_Games64:** “What’s this??”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Stop it, Yami you made me blush wtf”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “u r a great company too”_

A pause.

_**King_of_Games64:** “OK UH I’M REALLY RED RIGHT NOW FOR REALS”_

More flurry of funny stickers and emojis.

_**King_of_Games64:** “It’s just”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I’ve been ur fan for a while now, uh”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I’m just real happy now”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Thank u”_

Atem smiled fondly at the text, King was almost adorable now, all flustered and spamming him with funny stickers. Just when Atem was going to type _"You're cute",_ King sent more flurry of texts.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Actually, uh”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I actually like your Yugi fanarts too”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I still think u made Yugi look too good”_

_King_of_Games64: “But, uh, I really like them”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Cool arts”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “So thank u…”_

Atem blinked. _Huh, so maybe he wasn’t that much of a Yugi-hater, after all?_

_**King_of_Games64:** “OK OK LET’S STOP ALL THESE MUSHY TEXTS”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Just, uh, look forward to the comeback, I guess”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You miss Yugi perform right??”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You want to see him on stage soon??”_

_Well, duh_. Atem huffed, an excited smile spread on his face. He was still in Yugi’s concert euphoria from the other day, on his birthday. It was almost a month away now, but he could still feel it, people’s excited chants of Yugi’s name, the colourful lights, Yugi’s big, big smile, standing on the center of the stage.

Yugi had almost no activity after that concert, aside from his occasional daily life updates in his official account and weekly greeting videos, probably to rest. But then to suddenly announce a comeback like this! So close to the release date too. Usually, comebacks are announced at the very least a month before the release date, but not this one, with just barely two weeks before the date, like it was really a suddenly added schedule. Of course, Atem missed him perform on stage, to see him shine like the star he was. Still, he couldn’t help but worry for Yugi’s health and well-being.

But, just like King_of_Games64 said, Yugi might really want this comeback to happen, for whatever reason. Atem really couldn’t do anything else but just be a good fan and support him.

_**PharaohofYami:** “Yeah”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I’m looking forward to it”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I am sure Yugi will do great”_

Another flurry of embarrassed stickers from King_of_Games64 as the response. Atem sends back a laughing emoji.

Really, he hoped everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time a group would release something, they call it a 'comeback'. It depends on the group itself, but the announcement for the release date can be weeks even months before the date itself. During that time, the company would release teasers, there would be interviews and such to promote the comeback. The idol/artist would get booked to guest in shows and such, it's very busy but also exciting!
> 
> I don't know how many readers are familiar with idol culture, but hopefully, this is still an enjoyable read~


	6. Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading this far! Even if you're just silently reading it, I really appreciate it~
> 
> My favourite idol group's going to have a comeback soon and they just dropped another teaser, so of course I gotta update this fic!! Haha!
> 
> Also, I believe there's many day-offs in Japan on August, but I might be wrong so I'm sorry if the days in this fic doesn't make any sense. I hope it's still enjoyable!

Sure enough, Yugi’s schedule was really packed. Interviews for some magazines, appearing on TV shows, being a guest for a radio show, not to mention whatever he was doing behind cameras. Photoshoots for the album’s merch, practice for the upcoming comeback, daily exercises and whatever else necessary. But even with that busy life, Yugi still updated his official account with daily life information like what he liked eating that day, his thoughts on the weather, even his weekly greetings. Moreover, his smile never faded in the slightest. Atem felt both happy and troubled. Yugi was always busy but never this busy. All shows seemed to really want to get a hold of him, Yugi was booked everywhere. Atem was happy to see Yugi anywhere he could, but he still felt the worry gnawing at his heart. There was no indication or news that Yugi’s health was affected whatsoever, but he must be exhausted. Atem really wanted to go to Kaiba Entertainment building and told Yugi to rest up right then, it was just around one hour away by car from his apartment anyway, but he would just get dragged off by security and create unnecessary drama, so he resisted.

No matter how worried he was, Atem was still happy to see Yugi appearing on the screen again.

That was the only thing Atem could do, anyway. Watch. Always watching. Watched as Yugi got bullied, watched Yugi solving puzzles all alone during lunchtime, watched him having the brightest grin demonstrating a board game to the kids at the park. Some days Yugi’s gaze would travel to him and Yugi would greet him with a smile. Some days they would have small talks, about the weather, about school events. Some days Yugi would be there when he was crying at the park, eyes concerned with a small cautious smile, offering him sweet treats, little games, making him forget about his parents fighting again back at home.

The Yugi he watched through the screen now would never greet him back, though. Even if his eyes were technically on him, through the camera, it wasn’t Atem he saw. Just another head in the sea of people who chanted his name.

He was just one of the many smitten fans.

Atem sighed, It was no use to think about getting noticed by Yugi. Ever since Yugi’s debut nearly two years ago, he already had all eyes on him. People just instantly loved him. Yugi just got on the stage and everyone roared, showering him with love Atem knew he deserved since the start.

Atem had never gotten to ask Yugi’s phone number or any other information he could use to contact him, back in high school. It wasn’t in his mind at the time. He took the moments he spent with Yugi at the park, outside of school for granted. He really thought all of those arguments, all the screams and shouts his parents did to each other would pass and they would be happy again, that everything would settle down nicely, but he was wrong. So suddenly he was sitting on the plane with his father, flying back to Egypt, and he lost all contacts with Yugi.

Atem was already back in Domino, Japan for university at the time Yugi debuted. Atem must say he was shocked to hear about the freshly debuted new idol from Kaiba was Yugi. _That Mutou Yugi._ The sweet boy who still lingered in his heart after all these years.

Kaiba Entertainment was home to many other famous artists and they’re quite the powerhouse in the nation's entertainment industry. From singer idols to dancers to actors, Kaiba got them all. The audition and trainee period was sure to be hell, especially with the CEO himself rumored as the most strict and picky judge out there. And Mutou Yugi passed all of that. He stood on the stage and everyone loved him. His popularity sky-rocketed. Albums sold, concerts held, and without realizing it Atem found himself there again, watching him. Watching Yugi as he smiled through the crowd, as he sang and danced accompanied with colorful spotlights and the fans’ roar, as he brought joy and happiness to everyone who had eyes on him. Just like before, Atem could only watch.

But this time there was so much more distance between them.

_Far away and unreachable._

Atem shook his head to return his mind to the present time. He was sitting in front of his laptop again, just doing his usual online routine. But this time both Mana and Mahad were lounging around in his room as if it wasn’t already packed with just one person.

“Mind telling me why the two of you feel the need to crowd in my room like this and disturb my _me-time?”_

Mahad glanced back at him from his book and offered a small smile while Mana just continued munching on a cookie with eyes glued on her phone, playing some random funny video probably. “It’s summer break, ‘Tem,” Mana replied in between her munching as if that would explain it. “Meaning: it’s family time! Time to be all mushy and clingy with your family! We must stick together!”

“Mana’s girlfriend is out of town while my computer's rendering. We have nothing to do, so here we are.” Mahad explained with that small innocent smile of his. So that’s the real reason why they were crowding in his room, they were bored. “So, I’m your only source of entertainment right now.” Atem made a dramatic scowl then sighed, throwing his hands in the air in a form of surrender, then turned back to his computer. “Do whatever you want.”

Laughter filled the room, mostly from Mana’s part before Atem heard her footsteps coming closer and arms hugged him around the shoulders. Mana leaned on him as she peered at his screen and Atem adjusted himself so they were both more comfortable sitting on the same chair. “Entertain me, Atem, whatchu doing?” She sang, pressing her cheek more to Atem’s and the older boy finally broke his fake-scowl and laughed.

The screen of Atem’s computer showed an opened page of Kaiba Entertainment’s official online store, where they sell official goods, merchandise, and anything related to their artists. The page was on the details of Yugi’s upcoming album for the summer comeback. The pre-order period just started, and Atem had to order tonight to apply for the album fansign. _Oh, boy,_ Atem inwardly sighed, the album fansign. The most awaited event for every comeback. The one event where you could be face-to-face with your idol and have a brief talk as they sign the album you purchased. You can even give your idol a gift!

Idols usually held album fansigns for every comeback. The fans had to pre-order the albums from official sites on certain dates so they could apply for the event, but then only the selected view of fans could actually attend the event because it’s determined through a lottery. The more albums you bought, the bigger chance you will have to get picked.

Atem had never won the fansign ticket for Yugi’s albums. Maybe because he could only afford to buy one album every comeback, so the chances are very low. The closest he’s ever been to Yugi was during that birthday concert and he doubted Yugi could actually see him in the middle of that sea of people.

“Oh, right. Yugi’s having a comeback soon! Wow, the ads are everywhere! They even played his concept trailer on that big billboard at the mall!” Mana’s excited chatter made Atem smile. He patted the top of Mana’s head fondly with one hand and the other reaching his mouse to click the Add to Cart button. “Yup, everyone’s so excited for it.”

“Are you applying for the fansign?” It’s Mahad talking now, Atem glanced back at him. He’s making himself comfortable on Atem’s bed, a book about movie-making in hand. Mana perked at the mention of the fansign, her eyes hopeful as she looked up at Atem. Both Mahad and Mana knew how much Atem dreamed of attending Yugi’s fansign event or just to meet Yugi in general.

Looking at his best friends’ hopeful eyes, Atem just sighed and returned back to his computer to continue the purchase steps. “Well, yeah,” He said, a little dejected. “But I need some kind of miracle to actually win the ticket.”

It’s Mana’s turn to pat Atem’s head as a display of comfort and support. Atem smiled back.

“Don’t worry, Atem. You’ll meet Yugi again someday, I’m sure.”

-

Mana fell asleep on Atem’s bed and Mahad carried her back to her room before excusing himself to bed, leaving Atem alone with his pen tablet on. It was 10 PM and Atem was still glaring at the blank canvas, struggling on what to draw. Atem was planning on that art gift he’s going to give to King_of_Games64.

It’s not like Atem had to give King a gift or anything, but he already promised himself that he would draw something for King to show his gratitude. After all, King was a fan of his artworks... and a very good company. Atem just wanted to give him something. The art doesn’t have to be extra complicated or extravagant, maybe just enough for King_of_Games64 to feel special about it. Maybe a fanart of a game King played? Then again, King played so many types of games, based on what he shared in his blog. Which one is his favourite?

Wait, speaking of King_of_Games64…

Atem just realized he hadn’t chatted with King as frequently as before. It’s been a few days, already. Is he busy?

Atem opened up King_of_Games64’s blog. There weren't any relevant updates regarding what he’s up to. The newest things on his blog were just reblogs of arts from various artists he followed. Atem frowned, when was the last time they chatted? He quickly opened up the direct messages page and checked the last time they talked.  
Almost a week ago. Something about this didn’t sit well on Atem’s gut. Did something happen?

Rereading the past chats he had with King_of_Games64 just made his heart clench. King was always the one who started the conversation. Sending funny video links, or just elaborate hellos. Asking him how are you and expressing concern on how Atem tended to study late at night. Atem had never done the same for him.

Hovering his fingers on the keyboard, Atem hesitated. Should he try to say hello first? But then if King_of_Games64 was truly busy, wouldn’t it be annoying him? He’s not in trouble or anything, right? What is King doing, anyway? Too caught up playing games? If so, then he should’ve at least told Atem about the game… He usually told Atem first every time he's getting new games to play, so where is he now?

_Ugh, seriously, do I actually miss him now?_ Atem felt his cheeks flushed. Well, they had been having enough chats to call each other online _friends_ now, right? Um, maybe not quite as close but... they talked almost daily... so it’s normal to miss him, right? Yeah, nothing weird about missing King and his excited chatter and funny memes! Besides, Atem just wanted to make sure he’s okay whenever he is right now. Nothing’s wrong with it!

So, why couldn’t he just type a normal _“Hello, how are you”_ like a sane person?

“Why am I embarrassed?” Atem groaned, feeling the heat on his face. “It’s just King…”

Taking a deep breath, Atem recited what he was going to write in his head. _“Hi, King. It’s been a while. Are you well?”_ Atem muttered, then shook his head. _“Hey, everything’s fine?_ Ugh, no. Too pushy. Uh, just _how are you?_ Is that okay? No, no.”

Finally deciding on a simple hello first after what felt like hours building up words in his head, Atem moved to actually type it until-

_Ping!_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Long time no see~!!!”_

Then a flurry of funny stickers.

Atem blinked, once, twice, before he felt his face split into a relieved smile so wide it actually hurt. He’s back, he’s here. _He’s okay._

_**King_of_Games64:** “Things hectic here haha!”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Wanna sleep more~”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “What are you up to?”_

_**King_of_Games64:** "You aren't forgetting me, right?"_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Are you still excited for Yugi’s comeback?? haha! The release date is like a week away huh”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “...Yami?”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Uh, Pharaoh??”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Are you offline? sorry”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Oh well hope everything’s OK for you it’s been a while”_

Atem, realizing he’s still smiling like an idiot actually forgot to type his reply. He hastily typed on his keyboard.

_**PharaohofYami:** “im hwre”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I mean, I’m here”_

_**PharaohofYami:** “Hi”_

King sent cute laughing stickers.

_**King_of_Games64:** “Hi to you too!!”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “How’re things?”_

Atem wanted to send a simple _I am okay_ but his mind was preoccupied on what to say to King. Suddenly there are so many questions he wanted to ask. Are you okay? Have you been busy? Do you need some help? Are you working? Are you playing a new game? I miss you.

_**PharaohofYami:** “I miss you”_

Silence.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Did I just send that??_

Feeling the blush creeping to his ears, Atem hid his face in his hands. _Oh, freaking God._ He just actually sent that!

Taking deep breaths, Atem was preparing himself for King’s response. He might respond with spam of laughing stickers or funny memes. That’s okay. Atem just hoped he’s not being creeped out and stopped talking to him or something like that.

_Ping!_

Oh, boy. Here goes.

Slowly, he removed his hands and looked back at the screen, preparing himself for an onslaught of stickers.

_**King_of_Games64:** “I miss you too”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Sorry I went total silent these past days haha”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “Can’t really tell you the details but yeah”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “I’m fine though. Just work stuff”_

_**King_of_Games64:** “You’re OK yourself??”_

Suddenly, the lack of funny stickers made it all seem serious and it just made Atem blush harder. _He missed me too._ What the- Why is King_of_Games64 making him feel so embarrassed! Atem hoped King would switch back to sending memes because all these mushy words certainly aren’t his forte.

But to be honest, Atem just felt this extreme relief and that stupid grin was back on his face. _Do I really miss him that much?_

_**PharaohofYami:** “I’m OK”_

_I’m so happy to talk to you again._

Atem didn’t type that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me more! I sometimes draw and write!
> 
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)  
> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
